monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Apophis
Apophis are powerful lamia family Monster Girls that function as the arch-nemesis of pharaohs, vying with the undead queens for control of settlements in the desert region. Whereas pharaohs tend to practice benevolent, peaceful stewardship, apophis prefer their subjects drenched in aphrodisiac neurotoxin. Anubis, sphinxes, human men, and even captured pharaohs themselves can expect a life of debauchery if an apophis manages to gain control of their pyramid. According to ancient desert mosaics MGE-II, The Fateful Battle With The Dark Serpent, in ages past there was an apophis - an enormous dark serpent capable of twining around buildings - who took on the mantle of Demon Lord, and may even have been the very first Demon Lord. Encyclopedia Entry Dark-colored serpents that are said to carry the power of the Nether Realm within themselves, apophis are monsters created by gods as adversaries of the pharaoh. It’s their duty to prevent the awakening of the pharaohs who sleep within the ruins of the desert. In the age of the former Demon Lord, many pharaohs were buried forever at the apophis' hands, never to awaken. The desert is dotted with master-less and abandoned ruins as a reminder to this. However, that is an ancient tale, and as of the present, the apophis’ nature has been changed due to the influence of the new Demon Lord, and they no longer kill pharaohs, although they do still oppose them. The apophis have a powerful and peculiar neurotoxin within their body, and when they bite someone, they inject it into the body of their prey. If the prey is a woman, the poison eats away her entire body with extreme heat and pleasure, remaking her flesh to become greedy and ultra-sensitive to pleasure, and it even makes her mentally morph into a lustful, monster-like disposition of simply wanting love and pleasure with a companion. Once the apophis’ venom enters the prey’s body, it will never disappear. Prey, delirious and entranced by the venom, will end up swearing allegiance to the apophis and becoming their servants. If the person corrupted by the venom is a monster, then even if she had a disposition that was warm, timid, serious, emotionless, pure, or stubborn and would normally not assault a man, she will become aggressive and try to straddle and ravish men. If it’s a human woman, then she’ll be reborn into a lamia, and as the apophis’ loyal servant, she’ll seek love and pleasure and begin to attack men. And even in the case when human men are bitten, along with the pleasure and heat, they’ll change into incubi who will always want to drown in pleasure with monsters and will make suitable husbands for monsters. The apophis also use this venom to subdue Pharaohs and place them under their command without killing them. Corrupted by the venom, and reduced to mere female monsters, the pharaohs will forget all about the affairs of state and will seek out husbands, secluding themselves in their room with them indefinitely. In that manner, an apophis becomes the ruler of a kingdom instead of the pharaoh. The entire region around the ruins that were the kingdom of a pharaoh will change shape into a “Dark Demon Realm” of everlasting night where the sun never rises. A fascinating atmosphere hangs in the air and will become a monster paradise where they can lapse into delirium and revel in a mutual heat with their husbands. An apophis who has obtained her own kingdom is likely to keep aggressively biting monsters and human women with her venomous fangs to convert them into servants in order to expand the demon realm and make it even more obscene. The anubis, who are the apophis’ loyal servants, will come up with obscene, licentious schemes to expand paradise and enable themselves to indulge in love and pleasure, and the sphinx will aggressively assault travelers, and even raid human settlements to bring many men into the demon realm, increasing the number of residents in their paradise. Additionally, the apophis themselves are greedy for love and pleasure in the same way as those corrupted by their venom, and if there’s a man who strikes their fancy, they’ll pour plenty of venom into him, and have sex with him after binding him with their snake body to try to make him their prisoner in body and mind. They are also monsters, and they’re from the lamia family on top of that, so their attachment to their husband is extremely powerful. Those individuals who find a husband before attacking a pharaoh, which was supposed to be their entire reason for existing, will completely lose interest in their duty. :TL Note: Which god made them oppose the pharaohs is not made clear; In case it confuses anyone, note the language of the profile says the pharoahs the ancient apophis "buried" were truly killed and can never rise again. Therefore there is no contradiction with the pharaoh profile stating the pharaohs went to sleep on purpose. Those were different pharaohs from the many the apophis killed; Regarding the nature of the changes undergone by the pharaoh when poisoned by an apophis, KC had this to say: Extra Info :'TL Note:'In English, there are expressions like "give all one's time to reading", and they should not be understood literally. Trivia * This Monster is based upon the Ancient Egyptian deity Apep, also known as Apophis. Apep was represented as an evil, demonic serpent and the embodiment of chaos. According to the mythology, the sun god Ra had to battle Apep every night as he travelled through the underworld. If Ra were to lose, Apep would devour him and the sun would never rise again. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Apophis.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Screenshot_29.png|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Pages |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= apophis.jpg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1838030 guiyu (cindy) U0XYBAS.jpg OS84PHA.png Kb9jHNf.png DKY5org.png AW4bDFE.png XAznmZc.jpg apophis 2000.jpg why_did_it_have_to_be_snakes__by_themasterofantics-d7cu3bp.jpg|made by themasterofantics 1421168581235.png comi13.png AphoisHuman.jpg 1442803007063.png|Art by Neena green apophis.jpg|Art by Greenmarine Magni Apoph.png|Art by Magnifire 1445219944837.png|Art by .Less Studying Apophis.jpg|By .less Gaming Apophis.jpg|By blazbaros 65751d722eeb248059c389d2d8872894.png tumblr_nzqoqge2iY1uvsrcko1_1280.png|Art by sub-lewd http://sub-lewd.tumblr.com/ 1453160215804.jpg sample_eae201dcb730820f9cac980028e5648f.jpg|Art by Barbariank bb501c105610bcdf75d1320153aad260.jpeg|Art by Whistle Frog Sheesh.jpg|Art by .less Goddessoflove.png for_breakaway_by_crimsonalphafield-d9shcs4.jpg|Crimson made this for Breakaway Republic. I am a novice. sample-bdf106c3765fa833e98bb2aabfd0f8e5.jpg|.less sample-f07d0c9d792f769e322b126c86a2f079.jpg|.less Monorus-389502-Apophis Titjob.png|Art by Monorus 1459562809240.jpg 1459754671946.jpg 56370759_p1_master1200.jpg|Art by Barbariank imAgatha, Apophis Venomancer by MihaiTheForsaken.jpeg|Agatha, Apophis Venomancer by TheToxicGemstone 1463348892072.png Chibi Apophis.png|From warosu.org Chibi Agatha.jpeg|Chibi Agatha by TheToxicGemstone 1464191794657.jpg Agatha in Alternate Outfit.jpeg|Agatha wearing an alternate outfit by TheToxicGemstone APOPHIS.png|Apophis Chibi by Gabrilux|link=http://gabrilux.deviantart.com/art/Apophis-Chibi-Monster-Girl-Encylopedia-615820156 Arbok Apophis.jpeg|Arbok Apophis by TheToxicGemstone 1468547779287.jpg 1473501492670.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58265539 CLimE2rUsAAQ-Xn.png|By https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CLimE2rUsAAQ-Xn.png:orig less Apophis Looking Back.png|Artwork by Monorus c123409254df5a8a521c0a87417c07fa.jpg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3404928 loen So3tuAP.png|http://imgur.com/a/CkQfE ohayou pack 52326890_p0_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=52326890 mithril CzTXu7ZUkAE7X3c.png|By https://twitter.com/circle_exelga/status/807507935056171008 exet tumblr_oiox1uOg3v1vxgw0io7_1280.png|By http://haohi.tumblr.com/post/154891357960/december-dump .less 60664471_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60664471 1483190920756.png|By https://twitter.com/ThatNav/status/816622189042663425 Nav C1o3R3lUsAEVniv.jpg|By https://twitter.com/koburatuisut/status/818028452670533632 1484119417736.jpg 1486820242539.jpg|By http://abysmal0.tumblr.com/post/157083301476/apophis-in-cute-sneakers-so-adorable-3 abysmal0 0fbca68355144d6dc02c536d34c368f92d1aa9bbe6e142311b07a70d90d78cc6.jpg apep_by_danaki-d7v0a1k.jpg|By http://danaki.deviantart.com/art/Comission-Apep-Apothecary-475344344 danaki 61681503_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61681503 0001.png|http://imgur.com/a/ol0L9 uncen Milking the Pharaoh.jpg Apophis Butter T.jpg|Apophis by Butter-T pMgT1B6.jpg etFIH6k.jpg 72936623_p0.jpg 73945989 p0.png|by Nav 74369101_p0.jpg|by Intelia 74369101_p1.jpg D767MylWsAYOzah.jpg|by Soupplz apophis_maid_by_youngdemon_dd84dfc-fullview.jpg|by Youngdemon D-shbqlWsAAshGB.jpg|by Mr. Poritan Apophis_01.jpg monster_girl_encyclopedia__commission__by_youngdemon_ddli2la.png|by Youngdemon EOF0qdaWsAAy3x7.jpg|by Nav EPosqCoXkAMsm_o.jpg|by Barbariank EPosqqiWoAEiw2D.jpg |-|Recolors= ApophisRecolor1.jpg ApophisRecolor2.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Desert Region Category:Lamia Family Category:Reptile Type Category:Bold Category:Lustful